SasukeHime
by ChocolateBunnyChan
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Sasuke had been born a girl? What if she had been too traumatized by Itachi to hate him? Here's my take on it! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm not sure where this idea came from… **

**Basically this is about a female Sasuke who took a different path than vengeance. A path to become a lady. Her speech becomes very formal as time goes on, so it gives her a different flavor. Just think about Sasuke's personality before the massacre. **

**Bear with me as I do not know exactly how a traditional Japanese clan would function and I'm not sure where this story is going! **

**But don't worry, there's no chance in Hell that this fic is a Sau/Naru fic. If anything Naruto might have a small crush on the girl-that's it!**

**At least give this fic a try- it's boring at first but it gets more interesting in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Am I the only one who has ever wondered what Sasuke's life would be like if he had been born a girl? Well

The Little Tomboy

"You may have a boy's name, but would it hurt you to behave more lady-like?" Mikoto Uchiha exclaimed, exasperated at her daughter's behavior. The matriarch mumbled sourly as Sasuke continued her little tirade, crossing her little arms in defiance as she glared at the offending article of clothing that had started this little argument. Mikoto watched her daughter's little face scrunch up in disgust at the light blue yukatta that had a cute pattern of little Uchiha fans on it.

Sighing Mikoto decided to try a different approach, "Sasuke, don't you want to look nice when we go to Otousan's business party? I'm sure all the other girls are wearing pretty dresses."

Sasuke hesitated a moment, the child was extremely self-conscious and hated drawing unwanted attention. Sasuke seemed to be going through a phase, one that would soon end the mother hoped, where the girl was determined to mimic her elder brother in all aspects. If Itachi did something, Sasuke would do her very best to copy him. Whatever he liked she liked, whatever he wore- she wore (going as far as to dress up in his Anbu armor that was far too big on her), and so on. Itachi was her ideal, she wanted to be exactly like him.

Surprisingly, Itachi didn't seem to mind his sister's idolization.

In fact, her eldest exacerbated the problem by calling Sasuke his little brother rather than little sister, reinforcing Sasuke's uncouth manner. At first it had been a cute inside joke shared between the two siblings but now it made Mikoto want to pull her hair out!

She could only speculate where this sudden fascination with becoming a boy had come from, though the Uchiha matriarch had a pretty good idea. Mikoto recalled a memory from a few months ago. Sasuke had come home from the academy with an assignment that required her to state what she wanted to do when she grew up. The cute doll-like face had scrunched up in contemplation as she pondered an answer.

"When I grow up I want to be a boy! That way my name'll fit and Otou-san won't be upset any more!"

Sasuke was too young to comprehend that one could not simply become the opposite sex.

Her husband, Fugaku, was somewhat distant to his youngest child as she was a girl and therefore worthless in his mind. Her name alone was a glaring reminder that he had wanted a son and not a daughter.

Mikoto sighed; it was technically all Fugaku's fault for her daughter's rather unfortunate name. The man had not bothered to stay during Sasuke's birth and had instead gone ahead and filled out the birth certificate, confident that Sasuke would be a boy. Imagine the man's surprise when he had found out that he had a newborn daughter instead.

She on the other hand, had been naturally delighted to have a daughter that she could coddle rather than a son that would be 'brainwashed' into becoming a manly shinobi that had no time for a mother's doting.

Though he had been disappointed that his second child was a female, Fugaku seemed to have warmed up slightly to his daughter. He often bought the child very fine kimonos and toys and was somewhat less rigid in regards to her behavior. He permitted her to hug his legs, something that always made Mikoto's heart melt, and occasionally gave the child a small smile for her good grades at the academy.

But Mikoto was secretly proud that she was obviously Sasuke's favorite parent.

She was able to do everything she had only dreamed of doing with her first born. With Sasuke she was allowed to feed the girl's imagination with storybooks, dress up, games, and other bonding activities. Her precious daughter really was the light of her life so Mikoto was miffed at her sweet little girl's sudden tomboy attitude.

**~ Later that evening~**

Guests milled about the rather opulent garden that had been tastefully decorated for Fugaku's annual police force banquet. Colorful paper lanterns bearing the Uchiha Fan flickered softly in the gentle spring evening breeze from the wires they had been strung up on.

Sasuke stood shyly behind her mother's festive kimono as they made their way out to the porch entrance to the garden party. Her hair had been done up in an elaborate bun by her mother.

"Mikoto-sama! Mikoto-sama!" One of the Uchiha women who had been responsible for catering this banquet's rushed up to the Matriarch, panic evident on the woman's face. "The first course, its not here! We can't find it anywhere! What are we to do?"

Resisting the urge to frown, the matriarch berated herself for not overseeing the catering herself; these things always seemed to happen! Spotting her husband she pointed him out to her daughter, "There's Otousan, Sasuke-chan. Why don't you go stand with him while I sort this out?"

"Ah, and who is this delightful little princess?" An aristocratic man asked as he observed the small girl who had joyfully trotted up to the Uchiha clan leader.

"My daughter, Sasuke." Fugaku stated, proudly placing a hand affectionately on the child's shoulder.

/

Itachi frowned slightly as he watched Sasuke cling shyly to the Uchiha head's formal robe, earning endearing coos from the guests that the man had been speaking with. It wasn't fair to his sister that their father only took an active interest in his daughter during formal occasions.

He had the feeling that she was being used as one of Father's pawns to further his agenda. She was always dolled up in elaborate kimonos as if to illustrate how much he cared about his child, making him out to be a loving and devoted father. Sasuke unknowingly said and acted exactly as Otousan wanted her to, she was so happy to have the man pay some form of positive attention to her.

/

The noble's wife asked Sasuke in a sickeningly sweet voice, "So, do you attend the ninja academy?"

"Un! I like it lots!" Sasuke chirped as she basked in the positive attention.

"Be sure to study hard now!"

"I will!" Sasuke beamed at the pretty woman.

But that wasn't true, she didn't really enjoy going to Ninja Academy. Sure she loved the learning aspect of the school, she just hated the social aspect of the school. She didn't really have any friends, the fact she was an Uchiha alienated her from her peers. The clan's prestige automatically put Sasuke on an untouchable level.

Most of her classmates were scared of her, well not _her_, but of her brother.

All sorts of rumors about Itachi ran rampant on the school yard most of which the little girl knew were wildly out of proportion.

There was a sort of implied notion that you didn't mess with Uchiha Itachi's little sister. She had once overheard a small group of kids 'Her big brother is an ANBU, you know. He would probably kill you in your sleep if she played with us and scraped her knee!'

What was worse was that her sensei expected her to be a genius like her brother. She was ashamed when she apparently didn't reach their expectations.

The little girl was drawn from her musings when she heard her brother's voice call out to her from somewhere nearby. Swiftly, her dark little eyes searched for her older brother's figure through the clusters of guests before spotting him stepping down from a garden terrace. She watched as he took long strides in his dark Uchiha Heir robes. It was strange to see her brother dressed in such formal attire in her mind, she much perfered him in his super-cool ANBU suit!

Itachi gave a polite nod to the guests and their father before reaching out his arm for her to take, "Let's go look at the desert table, Sasuke."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of sweets, " Do you think there's chocolate, Onii-tan?"

The boy merely gave an uncertain shrug of his shoulders as he offered his arm to his little sister.

With that the smaller girl clutched onto her brother's arm enthusiastically pulling him towards the desert table.

_Onii-tan = a rather childish or baby like way to say big brother_**.**

**Yeah, it's short. And the language is simple, but I'm only doing that so we can get the idea of a young child's train of thought!**

**But these next few chapters are really meant to emphasize Sasuke-chan's relationship with her brother. We'll get to the nitty-gritty massacre later.**

**Please give a review to let me know if it's any good!**


	2. Of Pirate Ghosts

~ Of Pirate Ghosts

**Warning: this chapter is a **_**crappy**_** silly filler, don't say I didn't warn you. When there's a chapter 3 feel free to skip on to that chapter as this one is only meant to show the much more profound relationship between Sasuke and her brother. Honestly I don't know what possessed me to even write this…**

**I still don't own Naruto!**

Today Sasuke's older cousin Shisui was watching her while her mother went out shopping.

The two of them were in the living room as Sasuke sat on the floor playing with a few of her dolls while her cousin sat reading a scroll on a floor cushion.

"Where are you going Sasuke-chan?" Shisui asked as he looked up from the scroll he had been reading.

"Bathroom." The little girl stated.

Sasuke never noticed the calculating grin on her older cousin's face. "You sure you want to go in there? After what happened to Cousin Tama?" Shisui drawled out in a concerned voice.

"Huh? Who?"

The older Uchiha began dismissively waving his hands, "Well if you don't already know, I'm not going to tell you…"

"Tell me who cousin Tama is, right now!" The eight-year-old demanded emphasizing the command by stomping a tiny foot on the floor.

"Well, you see Sasuke-chan. A long, long time ago back when the Uchiha Clan had just settled into Konohagakure a group of pirates attacked the village! Your house, or more specifically your bathroom is right over the Pirate Captain's grave!"

The little Uchiha heiress gave a large frown, "I don't believe you!"

"That's what Tama-chan said too, you know…Only one day- she never came out of the bathroom. And when the clan checked to see if she was in there- she was gone. No one ever saw poor little Tama again!" Shisui ended his tale dramatically.

"Baka Shishui!" Sasuke huffed as she stomped her little foot as hard as she could onto Shisui's own. Her face flushed even more as the boy hardly reacted to what she had put her full strength into.

'There's no pirate ghost living in our toilet, he was just making it up!' she told herself as she washed her hands and made a scrunched-up face at the bathroom mirror. Sasuke gave a small shriek of fear when the bathroom light began to flicker.

'D-don't be stupid! Shisui was making it up, he-'

Her courage faltered however when the toilet made a gurgling sound, prompting the little Uchiha to dash out of the small room like a bat out of hell.

There really was a ghost!

"See? I warned you." Shisui shrugged his shoulders dramatically when he saw the fear on the little girl's face.

~~ /~~

Eying the partially open bathroom door Sasuke steeled her nerves before making a swift dash past it, not daring to even glance at the 'haunted' bathroom.

~~/~~

A sudden thought made her bolt up in her bed, _what if the ghost could travel to other places than the bathroom_? Trembling a bit Sasuke braved a peek at the edge of her bed as she clutched her sheets in a death grip, ready to pull them over her head at the first sign of movement.

~!~!

Sasuke sighed as she sat in the living room with her brother. It was Sunday evening, three days since she had learned of the hallway bathroom's haunting.

She wanted to go into the kitchen, but to do that she'd have to walk past the bathroom!

'I'll just wait for Onii-tan to head that way! The ghost can't attack me with him being there, right?' Sasuke seriously contemplated.

With her 'ingenious' plan decided, Sasuke sat waiting for her brother to move, going as far as to try to mentally get him to go, 'Go to the kitchen, Onii-tan! Come on, go!'

After what seemed like forever their mother's voice rang out, "Dinner time!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes as Sasuke walked extremely close to him.

A sudden idea crossed his mind, "I forgot something in the living room." He stated as he turned around waiting to see her reaction.

"M-me too!" she declared as she abruptly mimicked Itachi's sudden move to go back into the living room.

Now Itachi knew something was up, she had been acting too nervous when they were in the living room. The fact she had been staring at him intently, as though she were trying to will him to do something with her mind had also not escaped his notice.

"May I be excused, Okaasan? I need to use the restroom." Itachi informed his mother as he stood from the dinner table. He nearly missed how Sasuke's eyes widened at him.

"All right, Itachi. Don't worry about helping clean up after dinner. You have a mission tomorrow don't you?" Mikoto told her eldest before picking up his plate.

"Ah! I gotta tell Onii-tan something, Okaasan!" Sasuke pleaded as she jumped up from her seat.

Mikoto rose a brow at Sasuke's sudden outburst, "… Hurry back, I need your help with the dishes Sasuke."

"Un!" Sasuke nodded before she ran after her brother.

~!~

"No! Don't go in there Onii-tan!" Sasuke warned her brother as she chased after him.

"The bathroom? Why?" Itachi was becoming quite irritated with Sasuke's strange behavior and it was beginning to show.

"Don't go in there, or else the pirate ghost that's living in the toilet will get you!" Sasuke declared in all seriousness.

"… Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke." Itachi stated as he tried to nudge her out of his way. Sasuke had other ideas however as she clung to him, desperate to stop him from entering the bathroom.

"B-but, Shisui s-said!" his sister whimpered as she clung to his leg.

Itachi scowled, so that's where his sister had heard this nonsense. He'd be sure to do something about it later but for now he needed to remedy his younger sister's fear.

Sighing Itachi lead Sasuke towards the 'haunted' bathroom. Opening the door Itachi flicked on the light to reveal the very normal bathroom. There was no sign of anything even remotely supernatural about the restroom.

Itachi stepped into the small room, making a show of 'looking' for the aforementioned ghost, "See, Sasuke? There's nothing in here."

"Mn-mn!" Sasuke shook her little head fiercely as she clutched the doorframe, not trusting her brother's words.

"Fine. Get out, I'll get rid of the ghost." Itachi stated as he nudged his sister away fro the door so that he could shut it. He did need to use the restroom anyways…

Feeling extremely foolish Itachi 'spoke' out loud to the 'ghost', knowing his sister would be listening in- trying to find out how he would fight the ghost.

"You are no longer welcome in this house Pirate Ghost, leave on your own free will or I will force you!"

With that Itachi went about his business.

Stepping out of the bathroom Itachi spotted Sasuke waiting anxiously next to the door. "I threatened him with my Sharingan, he won't bother you any more."

Raising a weary brow she asked, "Really?" He gave a short nod.

"Suigoi, Onii-tan!" She cheered for her brother cutely as her brother made his way to his room.

/

"But its okay now, 'cause Onii-tan beat him up with his Sharingan!" Sasuke exclaimed to her mother as she helped her clean and dry the dishes.

Mikoto fought to keep a straight face as she listened to her youngest idolizing tale about Itachi and the Pirate Ghost in the bathroom.

The next time Sasuke saw her cousin Shisui he had a very large black eye…

_Onii-tan= a cute but baby-ish/childish way to say Big Brother_

**Aww, remember the days when you could be tricked into believing made up horror stories?**

**If anyone does have a good story don't be afraid to share!**

**God, I nearly didn't even post this, it's bad I know! **

**The grammar is too simple and it all around sucks! But it shows how much closer Sasuke is to her older brother than the male Sasuke was.**

**Next chapter is when all of the action really starts up.**


End file.
